the_headcanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Blake's Journal 2020
The Journal of Jackson Blake. Entries from 01/01/20 to 31/12/20 The pages in this Journal are mostly written in Black Ink, with the exception of a few which are written in Blue or Red. Journal January 2020 January 1st 2020, New Years Day. Happy New Year. I'd say that was a well-spent New Years Eve, although those whiskey shots that Clark recommended almost knocked me clean out, it was an incredibly enjoyable evening. Myself, Clark, Jason, Lincoln and Evan headed out to a burger joint downtown at around 6pm to have a new years eve meal. I had a classic beef burger and chips while everyone else decided to have hot-dogs which were 50% off their usual price, I still cant get used to the size of portions out here. By the time everybody had finished eating, (I had only managed about half of my meal), we decided to take a walk through the city to find a decent bar to bring in the new year. We spent about 6 hours at this place called "Johnny's All American" drinking and celebrating, I must've had one too many because before i knew it i found myself lying awake on Jason's couch after being rudely disturbed by Ben trying to make breakfast. I spent today mostly recuperating from the previous night in my apartment. I made some calls home to Mum and Ryan and to see how they were doing, Mum said they spent the night at my uncle's house with the rest of the family and that she had got drunk on four pints of lager, made me think about dad and how he used to drink everyone under the table on New Years. I've got two more days off from real work, but I expect i'll be needed by the team for some mission either tomorrow or Friday. Until then, best get some rest. January 3rd 2020 Power has gone out across the USA. I was been unable to contact the team so i decided to head down to HQ to see if I could get any clues to their whereabouts, upon entry i found a small torn page covered in writing stuck to the notice board in the meeting room, it detailed how Jason, Clark, Lucy, Ben, Lincoln, Evan and Star had left to find the source of the power outage. Great, now I've got to track them down. Jason left a few documents out on the table which gave me the clue that they were heading west to investigate recent electromagnetic activity in rural Ohio. I know they couldn't of got very far on foot so i headed home and packed some food, water and necessities and began my journey west to track them down. By evening I'd made my way into the dense forest west of the city, and low and behold i found horse tracks, I followed these tracks for about 1.5 miles until i found undeniable evidence that it was the team. I noticed a discarded, torn map onto the side of the mud path, upon close inspection I noticed written notes covered the map detailing potential water sources, all written in the handwriting of Benjamin Jacobson. January 4th 2020 I'm close to meeting with the team. This morning while travelling by tree I spotted black smoke rising into the air in the distance around 3 km from me, I trekked my way through the forest to the source of the smoke to find a campfire with embers still burning, presumably the teams stop last night. Again, horse tracks led from the camp into the denser area of the forest. Later in the morning after following these tracks for a few miles I came to a clearing which led to a small town, I surveyed the town with my binoculars but could find nothing that indicated the team's presence. However, just as I prepared to give up I spotted a man clad in red armour walking through the streets, holding a horse by it's reigns. Jason. However by the time I had managed to make my way into the town they were gone. I asked the locals, who were frightened by the power outage that had now lasted a whole 24 hours, if they had seen the Arcadian Rebels or spoken with them. Surprisingly a few of them recognised me, they told me that they had indeed seen the team and one of them had even sold a map to a young man in silver armour (Ben). I presumed they were continuing their trek west and so raced to find them January 5th 2020 I'm with the team. Today I not only caught up with the team but I was also able to conceal my presence from them for almost an hour, due of course to my treetop travel. It took me a few hours to catch up with them but eventually I spotted them in the distance, they had come to a halt which gave me the needed time to catch up, I then followed the team for around 45 minutes from the trees. I made my presence known when they arrived at their next stop in the woods, with a single whistle I caught the attention of the entire team and each of them darted their eyes to the trees. Jason was the first to spot me, shouting "Jackson?!?, I responded by jumping from the trees and landing infront of them. It turned out the team was starving, they had ran out of food this morning, Clark and Star had left the camp to go hunting. I gave Lucy several tins that I had rationed which she cooked up into a stew. After explaining my story to Jason we headed down to the river along with Lincoln in order to refill our canteens, whereupon we met with Clark and Star who had been unable to get us any food from their journey. We spent the rest of the night by the campfire, Lucy's stew was adequate though you could taste excessive amounts of onion. When the time came to get our heads down I elected to sleep on one of the middle branches of a nearby tree for over-watch, which is where i am writing this entry. January 6th 2019 The trek continues. Jason later explained to me that we were in search of Theodore Nightingale, the man that they believe had committed this attack, they also believed that he was hiding in an underground bunker in rural Ohio which was where we were headed. The day started off fairly mundane, I moved through the trees while the rest of the group went by horse and it seemed like an uneventful day was ahead of us. Unfortunately as usual something had to go wrong, which it did when a lone wolf leapt from behind the shrubbery and bit into Ben's left arm, completely shattering his armour under the force of the bite. Clark immediately attempted to kill the wolf after ripping away it's grip of Ben's arm, i convinced him otherwise. But now we have the danger of Ben's arm becoming badly infected and so